An impact absorber mounted in a vehicle has been known and such an impact absorber includes extended walls (ribs). The extended walls are buckled and deformed to absorb impact caused by a side collision.
As the extended walls are buckled and deformed greatly due to the side collision, the extended walls that are bent may be contacted with each other and the buckling deformation is less likely to effectively occur and impact absorbing performance may be lowered.